


A Test of Courage

by darth_rachel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauxbatons, Competition, Daily Prophet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Foster Care, Gryffindor Kaydel, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Instant Attraction, Magic, Muggles, Quidditch, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Slytherin Rey, Teenage Rey, Triwizard Tournament, but then they both ruin it of course, competitive sexual tension, hufflepuff finn, kylo the cat, no-maj, teenage ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_rachel/pseuds/darth_rachel
Summary: A new school year at Hogwarts means a new set of challenges. And Rey Niima is going to face the hardest one yet.Somethingis going to push her limits and force her to be braver than ever.Someoneis going to change her life forever.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thought I was going to finish my other fic first before even considering starting something new, yet here we are with a brand new monster of a project *face palm*
> 
> Tags will update as the story goes on (don't want to spoil anything prior to chapter updates), so please take a look before you read!
> 
> Inspired by the prompt from [@TheMoonMoths](https://twitter.com/TheMoonMoths) \- "harry potter au in which rey and ben go to different schools and meet during the triwizard tournament where they, of course, have to compete against each other."
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo) for letting me bounce ideas off of her and beta-ing this chapter! Check out her HP/Reylo fics, they're fantastic.

***** 

For once it wasn’t raining. The sun shone down, making the large buildings of London radiate a heat not normally felt during the fall in England.

Rey lived for these days where she could stand outside and bask in the sunlight. Soaking up as much warmth and vitamin D as she could before it once again became overcast and rainy for a majority of the season. 

She stood on the street corner with her eyes closed, feeling the rays of the sun hit her skin. Taking it as a sign that this year was going to be the best one yet. Rey grabbed the handle of her small trunk (sending a thank you out into the world to Finn for helping her perfect the extension charm to make the small bag have endless space), and walked into the crosswalk towards the station.

A car screeched to a halt in the middle of the crosswalk.

“Oi! Watch where you’re driving, you git!”

Rey stood in front of the car, and quickly kicked the bumper, before stomping away with her trunk in tow. A stream of curse words left her mouth as she trudged down the road. People around her stared of course, a teenage girl screaming at a cabby driver is always a sight to see (especially to the tourists in the area), but Rey couldn’t give a shit because today was the day. 

_Today was THE day._

September 1st marked the time of the year when Rey got to leave that hellhole of a flat called home (and get away from Unkar Plutt for a glorious ten months). Even though she only spent a little over two months out of the year in that tiny flat with one bedroom and one closet, that because it had a window it could legally be called a “bedroom”, it always felt like forever. Today she got to hop on a train and head off to her most favorite place on earth. A place where she actually got three fulfilling meals a day (plus snacks!). Where she got to be around all her friends. Where she felt safe, for once in her life. 

Another year at Hogwarts meant another year closer to freedom for Rey Niima. She was ready to finally be on her own. She pretty much had been doing just that almost her entire life. Hopping around from home to home until landing with Unkar Plutt at age nine. She had been in and out of so many homes over those first seven years in foster care, but bad things always happened around her. She had a temper, she was aware of that, but when something angered her things would happen; a light bulb randomly exploding or items disappearing like it was magic. After being placed with Unkar, these random outbursts seemed to come to a halt, mostly because Rey was scared of what might happen if one of her moments happened. She kept her head down, quietly worked in his junk shop like she was told to, and tried her hardest not to let anything weird happen that may cause Plutt to freak out.

And then she turned eleven, and everything changed. 

The day Professor San Tekka appeared at the flat is one she’ll remember for the rest of her life. He explained everything to her. Why those things happened during her outbursts and why she always felt like she was holding something back. Nothing was her fault. And knowing that this was just a part of her, and that she wasn't alone in having magic comforted her. She always felt as if she was alone in the world. Never fitting in with her schoolmates. But now she had a place to go. A place where everyone was like her. 

Plutt of course was not happy about any of this. Not that he actually cared about her and wanted her home. No. He wanted her home to continue working at the junk shop. She was cheap labor and she had a knack fixing electronics. San Tekka assured him that even with Rey gone, he would still receive his monthly cheques from the government, and that if Rey wasn't there, he could use the money for whatever he wanted. That got Plutt’s attention very quickly. 

And after a wonderful shopping trip to Diagon Alley, off she went to her first year of Hogwarts. When she was sorted into Slytherin that first night, she finally felt like she had a real family. Not by blood but by bond. She made lots of friends. Friends that would be a part of her life forever. She took to her classes extremely quickly, excelling in defensive magic and transfiguration. 

Rey also learned that flying was everything she was missing in life. The way it felt to be zooming through the air. It was absolute freedom for her. And after practicing and practicing and practicing, she made the Slytherin house quidditch team her second year. With her quick thinking, and fast broom maneuvers, playing as keeper came naturally to her. 

And so every September since that first year, knowing she got to go back to this wonderful place. It brought so much peace into her life.

She walked the last few blocks from the bus stop and arrived at Kings Cross Station. Like always, it was busy with commuters and travelers alike, making their way across London and the rest of the UK. But today of course it was extra busy, with students from Hogwarts making their way to the station to take the Hogwarts Express to start their new school year. The wizarding families blended in with the crowd as best as they could, but after a few years now Rey could spot them out easily. Especially the new students and their weeping parents. Other than the first year when Professor San Tekka escorted her to the station and explained how to make it onto platform 9 ¾, Rey had been taking herself to the station year after year. She had been on her own long enough, so taking herself to school wasn’t that big of a deal. But she can admit that seeing these families supporting their children as they go off to school made her feel slightly jealous. She didn’t have a family. And she sure as hell wasn’t having Plutt escort her to the station. 

“REY!”

A voice yelled out to her in the crowd. She turned around and saw her best friend running full speed at her. A large grin grew on her face.

Finn Storm was in the same year as her. A Hufflepuff and an extremely loyal friend. The two of them had bonded quickly when they sat next to each other in their first history of magic course. The two had similar upbringings, both without parents at a young age and passed around the foster system. Finn had lucked out though. His magic wasn’t as… _destructive_ as Rey’s was, meaning the families he was placed with didn’t have any problems with him. He ended up getting adopted at age seven, and surprisingly into a family where the wife was a witch. His upbringing was that of any other young wizard, so he had been very helpful in teaching Rey the ins and outs of the wizarding community. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you! What took you so long?”

“I just got here Finn, no need to freak out.” Rey let out a small laugh. Finn was a worrier. He liked to be on schedule, whereas Rey was a little looser when it came to doing things. “The bus of course was late to the stop near the flat, and the traffic getting through the city was horrendous! And then the closest stop to the station on the line I take is then another 15 minute walk to get here.”

“Well glad you finally made it. Beebee has been restless since mum and I left the house this morning. She definitely knows when it's time to be reunited with you. She won’t shut up!”

Beebee was Rey’s faithful owl. A small thing, all white with splotches of orange on her wings. She was a gift on her first Christmas at Hogwarts from Finn’s parents. She had been so excited to finally be getting mail like the rest of the students, even if it was only her new subscription to the Daily Prophet. Unfortunately, Plutt wouldn’t allow an animal in the flat when she was back home, so Beebee spent her summers with the Storm family, flying around in the open air with their family owls. She would see Beebee once or twice over the summer months, when Finn would sneak a letter or two to her, Rey meeting with the bird on the roof where Plutt wouldn’t see. 

“I can’t wait to give her a proper cuddle. She deserves it.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say she would deserve it after she continuously nipped at Echo all summer long. Those two just won’t get along will they?”

“Well when Echo likes to steal her food right out from under her beak, I’d be biting him as well.” Rey gave Finn a friendly shove in the shoulder. 

She readjusted her backpack and grabbed the handle of her trunk. “Let’s go grab something to eat before we get on the platform. I didn’t have anything for breakfast and I'm starving!”

“But we could just get something from the trolley when it comes around? I heard they have the chocolate frogs with the new cards inside, and you know I want to grow my collection.” Finn was an avid collector of the cards of famous witches and wizards that came inside the sweet treat, and was constantly on the hunt for the ones he didn't have yet.

Rey frowned at him. “But I need to have one last greasy Muggle meal before we head off to school. You know how much I love a sausage roll, and they never serve those at meals!”

“Fineeee. Just as long as we aren’t late for the train. I want to make sure I can get a window seat this time!”

After a quick queue to purchase her food, the two of them made their way towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Looking around to make sure there weren’t any prying eyes, the two made the mad dash into the wall and arrived at platform 9 ¾. The smell of smoke from the train flooded her nose. While most people would find the smell horrid, Rey loved it. It was yet another step in her day that proved she was going back to Hogwarts. 

The two of them went over to Finn’s parents. Saying a quick hello and goodbye, and grabbing Beebee in her cage from Finn’s dad. The two of them loaded their bags onto the train and headed on board to look for a cabin. 

After walking through multiple train cars, they found Kaydel waiting for them in a cabin. She quickly waved them in. Kaydel was a Gryffindor who Rey met after accidentally walking into her in the hallway between classes and knocking her books everywhere. Other than feeling extremely embarrassed by the situation, the two became friends and had shared many classes over the years. Finn warmed up to her just as fast. The three became inseparable, spending whatever time they could together. The two of them even donning Slytherin house colors during quidditch matches that Rey was playing in.

“Well there the two of you are.” She glanced at the food bag in Rey’s hand. “And I’m not surprised that it's because this one wanted Muggle food.”

“Hey! Don’t knock it until you actually give it a try. You wizarding families are missing out on some really good food.” She took the sausage roll out of the bag and took a bite out of it. “I have to make it last. It’s my last one until next summer. Not like there's a Tesco in Hogsmeade that I can pop by when I have a craving.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. You can keep telling yourself that.” Both Kaydel and Finn had a quick laugh at her while Rey rolled her eyes. Even though Finn’s dad was a Muggle, his upbringing was more in tune with those raised in full magical households. He and Kaydel would never understand Rey’s love for Muggle food (any food to be honest). Both she and Finn took seats in the cabin, with Finn at the window of course.

“So Rey, how was your summer? Do anything fun?”

“Eh. Same old, same old. Spent the majority of my time working in Plutt’s shop. Did some reading though for this year to start prepping for the OWLs. I want to make sure I get high marks and get into as many NEWT level courses as I can. Especially in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.” She continued eating her food. “Sorry I didn’t send any letters Kaydel, you know how Plutt is when it comes to Beebee. Honestly I’m not even sure how I was able to get around him to get those two letters from Finn this summer.”

“It’s completely fine. Luckily it’s only two months out of the year where we don’t have communication, but now we’re stuck together so get ready to tell me every detail about every mundane thing you did, and I will supply you with every boring detail of my summer.”

“But Kaydel, you spent your summer in Bulgaria working with dragons with your dad!” Finn shot back quickly at her.

“Yeah yeah but I didn’t choose to do that! I would have much rathered sitting at home eating sweets all summer but nooooo. Dad says I need to learn the ways of the family business. But it’s not even a family business! He’s the first in our line to even work with rehabilitating dragons. And everyone knows what I really want to do is become a healer. But I’ll humor him for now. Two more years and then I can go off and do whatever I want.”

Rey hadn’t decided what she wanted to do after Hogwarts. She still had a few years before making that decision, but having an idea would help in what courses she needed to take before graduating. She excelled in both defensive magic and transfiguration, which could lead her to careers as either an auror or a teacher. But she also loved Quidditch, so maybe she takes some time and tries to play professionally? It was a lot to think about, and she needed to focus on her OWLs this year more than anything else. 

The three friends continued to gossip and fill in Rey on everything they heard over the summer about their fellow classmates. They of course got every snack imaginable when the trolley came around (Finn even getting a new wizard card with his chocolate frog, the legendary American smuggler Han Solo). 

After almost an hour of catching up, the three started to slowly drift off. Finn’s head resting on the window as he started to lightly snore. Kaydel leaning up against the wall with a book in hand. They all needed some quiet time before getting back into the hustle and bustle of the new term. Rey was grateful that the wards prohibiting the use of Muggle items (specifically electronics) didn’t kick in until they were at Hogsmeade, so she pulled out her tiny ipod shuffle and placed the headphones in her ears. When she hit play, the song that started was exactly what she needed to hear right now. The biggest “fuck you” anthem that was all over the Muggle radio stations at the moment. She let the words flow through her, getting her mentally ready and pumped up for the year ahead of her. Nothing would distract her from her studies. Nothing would stop her from having yet another fantastic year at the place she loved. 

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

If there was one thing that Rey knew for sure, was that she damn right was going to give this school year hell. She dozed off with a smile on her face.

***** 

After arriving at the Hogsmeade station and changing into their house robes, the First Years were ushered off towards the boats that would take them to the castle. Rey loved to see the look of wonder on their faces as they made their way down the path. You could tell that they were equally excited and nervous about what was to come tonight. She couldn't believe that she was in their position just four years prior. It felt like it was ages ago.

She, Finn, and Kaydel made their way down the opposite path, towards the carriages that brought the upper years to the castle. The carriages seemed to be pulled by magic, but Rey knew better. The thestrals that pulled them were standing tall and proud ready to bring the returning students to their home for the new school year. Finn and Kaydel couldn't see them (Rey had figured this out quickly during their second year after extensive research in the library), and Rey just played along with the mysterious way the carriages were pulled. Why she could see these creatures she wasn’t sure of, but in the world of magic, you can’t question everything. 

The weather was much cooler up here in Scotland than it was down in London, and Rey was grateful for the warmth her school robes brought. The ride wasn’t long, but at this time of night, the temperature dropped significantly.

Once they made their way to the castle grounds, everyone was ushered into the Great Hall to prepare for the sorting ceremony, opening words by the headmaster, and the first of many great feasts they would have throughout the year. Rey said goodbye to her friends (and hello to some other students from different houses) and made her way to the Slytherin table. She lucked out when she arrived and saw the seat next to Cassian Andor was open. Cassian was the captain of the house Quidditch team and was training Rey to take over after he graduated this year. He was one of Rey’s closest friends in her house, and her favorite pastime was pushing his buttons. Over the years she became like his honorary younger sister.

He didn’t see her approach and she gave him a small whack on the back of his head. “Heya Cassian! Thanks for saving a seat for little ole me.”

He winced when her hand hit the back of his head. “Hey! That’s not how we greet our wonderful and insanely talented Quidditch captain if we want to continue playing on the team, Niima.”

“Oh sure. Because there is a significantly better Keeper in our house that could outblock me.”

“Glad you’re still as humble as ever.” He proceeded to dramatically roll his eyes. “That’s the exact personality we need to lead our team after I leave.”

“I try. I try.” Rey let out a laugh. “How was your summer? Do anything fun? Hang with Jyn much?” She elbowed him in the arm. 

Cassian turned red immediately. Jyn was a Seventh Year like him. A Gryffindor. Captain of their house team and an excellent keeper. She always kept Rey on her toes, pushing to be better because Jyn had the reflexes of a cat. Everyone knew that Cassian and Jyn were an item. They weren’t very subtle of their flirting, and it was known that they would visit each other on breaks consistently. 

“I don’t know what youre talking about. How would I know what Jyn did over the summer?” He started fiddling with his hands and wouldn't make eye contact with her. Which brought out another laugh from Rey. 

“Okay. Whatever you say. Won’t bring it up again.” Of course she was going to bring it up again. One of her most favorite activities is to poke fun of Cassian. 

“Were you able to get any flying practice over the summer? We nearly won the cup last year and I am not leaving this school at the end of the year a loser once again.”

“Unfortunately no.” Rey let out an annoyed sigh. “My guardian made me work most of the summer, and living right in the city doesn’t give me much open area to fly without Muggles seeing me.”

Cassian shrugged his shoulders. “That’s okay. Just means I’m going to have to assign you more flying drills than the rest of the team. Gotta make sure you can catch up with us.” They both let out a laugh, and quickly got quiet when they heard the main doors open. Everyone turned their heads towards the back of the great hall. 

Following Professor Kanata into the hall were the new First Years. Everyone in the hall was growing impatient to see who would be joining their houses this evening. When they made it up front, the professor brought out the Sorting Hat. A small smile fell upon Rey’s face, remembering her sorting ceremony like it was just yesterday. The new students got a quick explanation of the four houses of Hogwarts, and then the sorting hat sang its customary song as it always did at the start of the new school year. The kids listened with wide eyes, mesmerized by the words of the hat. 

The sorting ceremony took place as usual. The new students were greeted with cheers and applause as they made their way to their tables. 

After everything settled down, the headmaster of Hogwarts stood up from the faculty table and walked up to the podium up at the front of the hall.

Luke Skywalker was a household name when it came to wizards. Years ago, he and two other wizards from America defeated the dark wizard Palpatine who was creating chaos across the world. After the war, Luke started teaching at Hogwarts, making Defense Against the Dark Arts the class it is today. And after years of teaching, he took over the headmaster position and Hogwarts had been thriving ever since. Rey looked up to Professor Skywalker, he was always so supportive of the students.

“Welcome, welcome everyone! Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!” 

The hall erupted in cheers from the students.

“Settle down, everyone. I want to start by congratulating all our new First Years here. You are now part of the Hogwarts family, and your fellow housemates are there to help you in whatever you need. 

“Next, we of course need to go through some of the rules here at school. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all this year, due to special circumstances that we will discuss momentarily. Only Third Years and above will be going in if your classes require it of you, and you will be accompanied by a professor at all times. 

“Second, as always no one is allowed in the restricted section of the library without prior approval of your professors and myself. And don’t even try to sneak in just for fun, we have eyes everywhere.” A sly smile came across the professor’s face. Last year many students tried to get their way into the section, only to be jinxed by some prank spells the professors set up so they knew exactly who made an attempt. Many students walked around with giant pimples on their faces weeks afterwards. Needless to say, it was one of the funniest moments over the years. 

“I would also like to welcome back Professor Chirrut Îmwe from his travels the past year. The professor spent some time at our sibling school in Japan, the Mahoutokoro School of Magic, studying new planetary movements that I know he will be eager to share with whomever is taking his Astronomy courses this year. Welcome back, professor.”

Professor Malbus helped the man sitting next to him up on his feet, and he gave a quick wave to the students. Rey hadn’t taken any Astronomy courses yet, this year would be her first. All she knew about the professor was blind, but from what she was told that just heightened his connection to his magical abilities. 

“We have much more to talk about later, so I just want to end with saying that I am so happy to see all of your faces once again here at Hogwarts. It brings me great joy to see all the smiling faces as you reconnect with your friends once again. I know this school year will be one of the best ones yet in my time as headmaster, and I can’t wait to see you all excel during your time here. 

“Now, let the feast begin!”

*****

Everyone in the hall was starting to finish up with their dinner. The sounds of clinking cutlery and glasses started to ebb and all you could hear were quieter conversations from every table.

Headmaster Skywalker stood back up, and with a wave of his hands, all the dirty dishes and extra food vanished from the tables. He then walked up to the podium once again.

“Now, for the most exciting news tonight. As you all know, every five years we come together with our fellow European wizarding schools to participate in what is known as the Triwizard Tournament! And of course, Hogwarts will play host to these games this time around. 

“From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be very clear. If chosen, you stand _alone_. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted.

“This year there will be a few changes in how the tournament is run, and we will discuss that as we go along. But, as the host school, we need to give the other competing schools a grand welcome. These other students will be living and studying amongst you for the next year, so please show them that Hogwarts spirit I know you all to have.”

Skywalker took a step out from behind the podium to stand in front of it, and threw his arms into the air in a grand gesture. 

“First let’s welcome the lovely students from Beauxbatons Academy for Magic and their headmistress Gwendoline Phasma, who have traveled all the way here from France!”

The doors to the great hall swung open, and in walked a group of about twenty boys and girls, all dressed in beautiful silk robes in various shades of blue. Underneath, the girls wore matching light blue skirts and blazers, trimmed in navy, while the boys wore matching suits in the same colors. They seemed to float into the hall. All light on their feet, unlike Rey who was told countless times that she sounded like a herd of elephants as she walked around. 

Following behind them was the tallest woman Rey had ever seen. She walked in with her head held high, just as gracefully as the students. She had cropped white platinum blonde hair, and wore a long silk dress and robes in rich jewel tones that complimented the blue of her students' uniforms, but her robes were trimmed in fluffy white fur, giving an air of elegance to her look. 

The headmistress made her way up to Skywalker and leaned down to place two quick kisses on either side of his face.

“Bienvenue tout le monde!” Skywalker gently grasped the hand of the headmistress and placed a gentle kiss to it. 

The students from Beauxbatons moved to the side as Skywalker made his way back to the podium. 

“And for one of the changes to the tournament this year. Unfortunately our friends from Durmstrang will not be able to attend for… a multitude of reasons. But that won’t stop us from some friendly competition! In talking with the International Confederation of Wizards, we determined that we as European wizards don’t communicate enough with our counterparts around the world unless our careers take us in that direction. So in the spirit of friendship, we want to welcome the students from Ilvermorny in America!”

Gasps and whispers erupted through the hall. No one here had ever met an American wizard, let alone their student counterparts. Rey’s only interaction with America came through the Muggle reality television and drama shows she saw on TV, and that one American Muggle who always came around the junk shop to kill time on his lunch break from work. This was some of the most exciting news she had heard in a long time. 

The doors opened, the room went silent, and Hogwarts got their first glimpses of the students from America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter References 
> 
> [Mahoutokoro School of Magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mahoutokoro_School_of_Magic)
> 
> [Beauxbatons Academy of Magic](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Beauxbatons_Academy_of_Magic#Uniform) Unlike in the movie, Beauxbatons was in fact a co-ed school. In canon, the famous wizard Nicholas Flamel attended the school. 
> 
> [Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ilvermorny_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry)
> 
> Fun fact- so when choosing a song for Rey to listen to on the train, I started going through a mental list of what I was listening to at the same age, and OF COURSE I had to choose All American Rejects. And in confirming that Gives You Hell came out around the same time as Rey is in school (this is supposed to take place in 2009 btw), I learned they recorded the song at Skywalker Ranch in California. Like, it was meant to be. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for random thoughts that come to mind, fics I’m obsessing over, random Star Wars shit posting, and sometimes the art that I’m working on!  
> [@darth_rachel_](https://twitter.com/darth_rachel_)
> 
> And check out my Below Deck/Reylo yachting fic  
> [Caught Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708706/chapters/67815172)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that updates may become extremely more sporadic as I am going back to school this week and my schedule is PACKED. It's going to take me a few weeks to get into the swing of things and see how much free time I have to write around all the other work I'll be doing, but I'm going to keep working on both of my projects because they do bring me a lot of joy to write. I'm hoping I can keep up at a chapter a month (at least). 
> 
> Hope everyone had a happy New Year, and let's go meet those mysterious Ilvermorny students shall we?

*****

Rey had only heard stories in passing about Ilvermorny and the American magical community. She knew that their school lived at the top of a mountain covered in fog, hidden away from the Muggles. They had some similarities with Hogwarts, the biggest being the sorting of students into four different houses. The magic practiced in America was a melting pot of different styles from all over the world, as witches and wizards from all corners of the globe made their home in America over the years. It always fascinated Rey, being able to learn how others in the world utilized their magic abilities. 

The students walked in like they commanded the room. Whereas the Beauxbatons students came in light on their feet, the Ilvermorny students walked with a purpose. They exuded confidence. All eyes were on them as they came down the aisle. 

Rey noticed just how posh they all looked. She was so used to the very typical uniforms of Hogwarts. Varying shades of grey and black, with the only color allowed being small hints of their house colors. The Americans looked _expensive_. Their uniforms consisted of clothing in rich shades of navy and cranberry. While not as revealing, the way they dressed reminded Rey of that Muggle show Gossip Girl she liked to watch in reruns during the summer. Very fashionable. 

The girls wore navy blue a-line skirts that hit just above the knee, and white blouses with red sweaters on top. The boys dressed similarly, with navy dress pants, and mimicking white button down oxford shirts with the matching sweater. All students wore red and navy striped ties, and had navy robes layered on top of the crisp uniform, clasped at the neck with something gold that Rey couldn't make out from her distance. 

Alongside the students followed a woman with pink hair. As she made her way down the pathway in the middle of the hall, Rey noticed her hair shift to a lovely lavender shade. _She's a metamorphmagus,_ Rey thought to herself. She had only read about people who were capable of doing this. It was a rare ability in the wizarding world. Being able to change any part of your appearance at a whim, could be fun (in the case of changing your hair color), or could be dangerous. 

As the students made their way up to the front of the hall to stand next to the students from Beauxbatons, Rey noticed one boy who had been walking alongside the Ilvermorny headmistress. He, of course, was wearing the same navy and cranberry uniform the rest of the students wore, but he stood at least a head taller than everyone else. He had longish black hair, and even from where Rey sat she could see his ears peeking through the thick head of hair. She wondered why he walked alone with the headmistress instead of with his classmates. 

As he approached the front of the hall, Professor Skywalker placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a soft smile, to which he promptly shook him off and stomped over with the rest of his classmates. _I wonder what that was all about_ , Rey pondered in her head. Did the Professor know this boy? 

A small frown grew on the Professors face, but just as quickly as it appeared, he turned to face everyone again with his usual grin plastered on his face. “Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Amilyn Holdo, the Headmistress of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are so honored to have you here at our school and to be making wizarding history by bringing our communities together!” 

The woman turned her attention towards the hall. “Thank you for such a warm welcome. We are very excited to be here and can’t wait to make new friends during our stay!”

Professor Skywalker addressed the room again. “We are so incredibly lucky to be able to come together in friendly competition with our fellow students. But use this time to make new connections and learn about one another. While we may come from different parts of the world, we have more in common than you think you do. This is the true meaning of the Triwizard Tournament.”

At that moment, Professor Akbar stood from his seat at the table and raised his wand into the air. A banner donning the Hogwarts crest fell from the ceiling. And quickly after that, two more banners fell beside it, one with the Beauxbatons crest and the other with the Ilvermorny crest. The hall erupted in cheers from all the students of the three schools.

Except when Rey stood up to clap with her fellow Slytherins, she glanced up towards the Ilvermorny students and saw the boy from before. He stood there quietly while his classmates all hollard with joy. She was puzzled by him. This was a momentous occasion, yet his face made it seem like it was the worst day of his life. 

There was no need to dwell further on that. This year was truly going to be the most exciting one of her life so far. 

_Time to give it hell._

*****

After the festivities of the evening, the students made their way back to the dormitories to get a good night's rest before the first day of term was to begin. Everyone still had some unpacking to do and to prepare for the first day of classes, so there wasn’t much time to mingle with everyone.

The Slytherin dormitories and common room were located down in the dungeons at the very bottom of the castle. Because of this, most students in other houses started rumors that it was cold, dark, and dirty where the students slept and congregated with each other. They were absolutely wrong about that. 

After the house prefects alerted everyone to the new password for the term and showed the First Years the exact stone on the wall they needed to tap to open the passageway, everyone entered into the space.

Rey loved the common room. It had a cozy feel to it, with it being so tucked away from the rest of the castle, and being covered in tapestries depicting snakes and ornate designs in black and green. All around the room were leather tufted chairs and couches draped in throw blankets and pillows baring the house colors. A large fireplace sat on one side of the room providing warmth to the entire space. Rey’s favorite part was that the common room sat partially below the Black Lake, and when they built the space they used that to their advantage. At the opposite end from the entrance, floor to ceiling windows looked out into the lake. During the daylight, it gave a slight green tint to the room but a lot of natural light. At night, torches were lit throughout the space to bring a warm soft glow to the space. 

Rey hurried and made her way up to the dorm she would call home this year. The beds are the same as always, four poster single beds with green and black drapes around the sides to help keep the warmth in during the winter months. Her trunk was already placed at the end of a bed, and Rey started to unpack her belongings into the chest of drawers that stood beside the bed. Beebee’s cage was also among her possessions, but the bird was nowhere to be found. Most likely she was at the owlery already, being a pest to Echo like she normally is. 

The door swung open, and Rey’s roommates since their first year together walked in talking loudly over each other. Tallie and Kallie Lintra were twins and sometimes Rey didn’t know where one stopped and the other began. 

“Rey!” The two girls ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey you two! Sorry I didn’t come over and say hi at dinner. Sat with Cassian to talk about Quidditch and got caught up in that. How was your summer?” The three girls broke away from the hug with huge smiles on their faces. 

Tallie walked over to her trunk and started pulling out her sleeping attire. “Oh it was _fabuleuse_! Mum had business to do in Paris with the ministry there so Kallie and I went and spent a few weeks with her. We spent a lot of time hanging around Place Cachée because they have the cutest cafes and bookshops there.”

Kallie chimed in, “We also went and did a lot of shopping at the Muggle stores along the Champs-Élysées. The clothing was out of this world! I can’t believe you’ve been hiding all these Muggle secrets from us for all these years Rey!”

“Pity we can’t wear anything while we’re here. But I did buy this bracelet from a shop with a funny name. Chanel?” Tallie said the famous clothing brand’s name like she was talking about the English Channel. Rey had to hold in a laugh. “I’m hoping none of the professors notice me wearing it with our uniform. It’s just too pretty not to have it on!”

Tallie and Kallie came from a very wealthy and old pureblood wizarding family. The entire family went through Hogwarts as Slytherin students, so it was no surprise that the twins both were put in the house. They had anything they ever needed at their disposal growing up. Rey enjoyed the two of them very much, she couldn’t ask for two better roommates since the beginning, but it was hard sometimes because they just didn’t grasp the fact that Rey barely had anything growing up. She would love to be able to just fly off to Paris for the summer and spend her days shopping, but money was always tight, which meant it was either saved or went towards things like buying breakfast and lunch when Plutt forgot to go out food shopping. 

But while Rey may not have the same social standing as the Lintra twins, the biggest thing the three girls had in common was their love for Quidditch. Tallie had some of the best aim Rey had ever seen, so of course she rose to become probably the best chaser at Hogwarts. Kallie on the other hand was smaller, but because of that she was quick and light on her broom. Rey would even admit (but not out loud of course) that Kallie was much faster than she was on a broom, which made her an excellent seeker. She loved this about the Lintra twins. On the outside they seemed like spoiled, posh, rich kids. But underneath, they were get down and dirty quidditch players who took shit from no one. 

Kallie perched on the end of her bed. “So Rey, did you do anything exciting over the summer? Pity that your guardian doesn’t allow your owl in your flat, it would have been wonderful to write back and forth to talk about our adventures.”

The twins knew that Rey lived in the Muggle foster care system, and that her guardian wanted nothing to do with anything coming from the wizarding world while she was home, but that was about it. She never talked about the fact that they had money problems, or that Rey spent all her time working while not at school. Only Finn and Kaydel knew. Rey trusted the twins with so many personal tidbits about herself, but she never talked in detail about her living situation. They just wouldn’t understand.

“Oh nothing special. Did a lot of reading to prepare for the term. Spent most of my days outdoors if I could. Did a little shopping which was nice. And of course counted down the days until we came back so I could hang out with the two of you!” Rey plastered a smile on her face, hoping that was enough detail for the two of them. 

“Well glad to hear you had a relaxing summer holiday then. You deserve the off time with how much you do while you’re here at school.” Tallie reached back into her trunk and pulled out a paper wrapped parcel, tied with a shiny gold ribbon. “And as a welcome back for fifth year, Kallie and I picked up a little something for you in Paris. And you can’t refuse!”

Rey hesitantly took the package from Tallie. “Are you sure? You both know you don’t have to get anything for me. I appreciate it, but all I really need is the two of you.”

“No, no, no!” Tallie shook her head. “You’ve been such a good friend over the last few years, and we just want to spoil our friend when we can.”

She started slowly undoing the ribbon wrapped around the paper. Being careful not to tear either as they were both beautiful and clearly high quality. Something she would save as a small memento for the years to come. Rey had never received presents before coming to Hogwarts. It was such a foreign concept to her. But she was slowly learning to accept the gesture, showing that there were people who loved and cared about her, even if they weren’t blood related. 

When the package was opened, Rey gasped in surprise. Inside was the shiniest green silk she had ever seen. She lifted out the first item and it was a beautiful button down sleep shirt with the Slytherin crest embroidered on the upper chest, with her name also embroidered in a beautiful gold thread underneath.. The entire top was a beautiful emerald green, with a darker green piping trimming the edges. She rubbed the silky smooth fabric between her fingers. She had never felt something so luxurious in her hands before. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

“And there are matching pants too! Tallie and I have the exact same set as well. We thought it would be fun to have matching pajamas that we can lounge around in. You’ve pretty much become like a third sister to us. This way, the rest of the house knows that the three of us stand united!”

Rey looked up at the two girls, trying her hardest not to start sobbing in front of them. “You two are the best, do you know that?” She looked back down at the clothing, “I love them. This is so much better than my ratty shorts and tshirt i've been wearing for years. Thank you both so much. 

“Well lets all put ours on and get ready for bed. I want to wake up early tomorrow before heading down to breakfast to get our schedules so I can make sure my hair and makeup are presentable. Can’t go to the first day of classes looking like you just rolled out of bed! Plus, I want to look good for all those cute boys from Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny.” Tallie winked at her. “Rey, I can do your hair in the morning if you’d like. I know your three buns are the staple, but I learned a new plait that I would love to try on you with your buns. It’s called a french plait. It’ll look very _chic_ for the first day.”

She let out a sigh. “Alright, but nothing too fancy. I don’t want to mess it up and then not know how to fix it later on.” She grabbed her new pair of pajamas, and headed off to the washroom to prepare for bed. 

*****

The first week of classes went extremely well for Rey. She had most of her classes with Finn and Kaydel which will make studying and finishing homework much easier when you can work on it with friends. Some of the Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny students were in a few of her classes, so she quickly introduced herself to them to learn more about what their respective schools were like. 

She had found comradery with an Ilvermorny student the same age as her. Her name was Rose Tico, and she had told Rey she was in the Horned Serpent house. Rose’s parents were Muggles (or as Rey had learned, “No-Maj” in America), so the two of them were able to talk about their favorite music and TV shows they were currently watching. She had also learned that Rose had an older sister, who also was a witch (two Muggles having two children with magical abilities was VERY rare), and that she worked as a cursebreaker for MACUSA, the American equivalent of the Ministry of Magic. Rey was enthralled by the stories of America that Rose told her, and she decided that once she came of age and graduated from Hogwarts, she would have to make a trip to America to visit Rose and see the sights. 

Her term schedule though filled up her time completely. Rey was taking the maximum amount of classes she could, and then on top of that she had Quidditch. Tryouts weren't going to happen for another week or so, but she and Cassian had already met up twice in the first week to start planning for the season. As of right now they just had two spots to fill on the team, but you never knew who may come out of the shadows and have the talent to take over a spot. Once proper practices start, Rey would be up and moving almost all day every day.

It was now Saturday, and Rey decided that even with the mountain of homework she had to prepare for next week, she wanted to spend the morning roaming the castle. It was quiet, with most students using this time to sleep in after a hectic week. But Rey loved these moments where it felt like she had the castle to herself. She went around to check in with her favorite portraits, hearing all the gossip from over the summer and in turn telling them about her summer as well. She loved to let the staircases change direction and get her hopelessly lost, but always finding her way back to the Great Hall somehow. When she was alone, it felt like the castle spoke to her. 

She was currently walking down a deserted corridor, humming the lyrics to her favorite My Chemical Romance song, when something ran out in front of her and caused her to trip and fall hard onto the stone floor.

“Dammit!” She looked down at her knees and saw she scraped a hole into the new jeans she had bought over the summer. Plutt paid her a measly hourly wage when she worked (only because she was the only employee who could do work on electronics) and she had saved all summer to buy a brand new pair to replace the worn in pair she hadn’t replaced for a few years now.

Looking around to see what had caused her fall, she saw a cat staring at her from only a couple feet away. It had piercing green eyes, and long black fur that shined when the sun coming through the windows hit it. Her anger from the fall receded quickly, her love for animals greater than anything else.

“Oh. Well hello there. Where did you come from?” Rey reached her hand out towards the cat, hoping it would come towards her.

On cue, the cat sauntered over to her and started to rub its head against her hand, purring almost immediately. Rey started scratching the cat behind its ears. “Well aren’t you a pretty one. Why are you out roaming the halls all by yourself? Are you like me and prefer the peace and quiet?”

It was then that she heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

“Kylo! Where did you run off to, you damn cat?” A deep voice called out from around the corner.

A tall boy in dark jeans and a dark sweater walked into view. Rey somehow immediately recognized him as the Ilvermorny student she saw at dinner the night they were introduced. The one that shrugged Professor Skywalker away. 

He walked over to her and kneeled down to her level. He gave the cat a gentle pat on the head. A small smile graced his face. “Ah there you are. And you seemed to have made a friend as well.” He looked up at her. 

When his face came closer to Rey, all she could notice was just how beautiful he was. His hair up close was thick and shiny. He had moles scattered across his face like stars in the night sky, or the ones that were charmed in the Great Hall during meals. His nose was larger, but was just the perfect size for the rest of his face. She noticed his ears again, popping slightly out from underneath his hair, which he was probably trying to cover up because just like his nose, they were in proportion to the rest of him. 

Rey couldn't stop staring. He continued to talk. 

“Sorry if he’s been bothering you. He likes to sneak away when I’m not looking, and not being too familiar with the castle I’ve been getting lost all morning looking for him.”

She became extremely focused on every word he said. Rey couldn’t place his accent (other than he clearly was American) but it sounded so buttery smooth. It was deeper than most teenage boys she knew, and it felt like her brain shut off when he spoke. 

“Are you okay? What are you doing on the ground?”

She realized he was speaking to her and she broke the prolonged stare she had on his face. 

“Well this cat, _your_ cat, came out of nowhere and clearly tripped me. Why the hell was it just wandering around on its own?” Rey automatically went into defense mode. While the cat was sweet and she clearly liked it, there was no reason for it to be roaming the castle alone. 

His soft features quickly turned sharp. He scowled at her. “Well maybe you should be paying more attention to where you’re going.”

The audacity of this boy! How could he blame her for this? She was just minding her own business and then this bloody cat came out of nowhere. 

“No need to be such an arse about it! Maybe if you took better care of your pet and kept an eye on it, shit like this wouldn’t happen and I wouldn’t be hurt!”

At her mention of being hurt, the boy glanced down at her knee. His face went pale, even paler than it already was, and Rey followed his gaze down to her leg. She was bleeding a lot more than she initially thought. The blood already soaking into the ripped areas of the denim pants. She was going to need to ask Finn later if he knew a charm to repair and clean the pants quickly. 

“I don’t know who you think you are to judge how I take care of my cat. But, um… that looks like it hurts. You don’t want that to get infected. I can heal it for you?”

She gaped at him again. How did this boy just go from being a bloody arsehole to caring about her scraped knee? 

“Uh, sure? I mean, I can always just go to the infirmary. Don’t want to inconvenience you from you and your cat’s wild outing.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “It’s not a problem. And even though I still don’t know exactly where anything is here, I do know for a fact that the infirmary is on the opposite side of the castle. And you probably won’t be able to make it over there.”

He pulled out his want from his pocket, a deep cherry wood that looked like it had vines growing up from the handle. He looked at her and waited for her to respond. 

“Yeah sure.” She rolled her eyes and looked away from his face. “Go ahead.”

He pointed his want at her knee. 

“ _Epitsky_!”

Rey felt her knee burn for a slight second, and then the bleeding stopped and the scab quickly healed over and all that was left was a patch of pink skin.

Before Rey can say anything to him, he reached out with his hand and rubbed his thumb against the newly healed skin. His touch was gentle, and came out of nowhere. It felt like all the air in her lungs disappeared. She just kept staring at his hand, drawing slow circles against the smooth expanse of her knee. 

She slowly looked up, and when her eyes found his face, he was staring straight back at her. His brown eyes, with flecks of gold and green she noticed, were locked directly onto hers. Her heart started pounding faster and faster. 

Kylo let out a long yawn, with a small chirp at the end. It broke the two of them out of whatever spell they were both under, and the boy's eyes went back to his hand on her knee, and he quickly pulled away. Like it had burned him.

She looked away and scooted back a few inches away from him.

“This really wasn’t necessary. I don’t need your help.”

His brows furrowed. A crease developing in between them. His lips pressed together in a straight line. 

“Yeah, sure. Don’t need my help. You know, with you knee bleeding and everything. No help needed, clearly. A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice.” He snapped back at her. 

“Oh, you deserve a thank you? After being such a twat?” She scoffed at him. “You don’t deserve anything from me. Not my fault I fell down.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be roaming around by yourself not looking where you’re going.”

“Well MAYBE you should be more aware of your own damn pet and then MAYBE I wouldn’t have fallen. This is my school, I know where I’m going. You unfortunately don’t so this is clearly your fault.”

He glared at her for a moment, grabbed the cat out of her hands, and stood up.

“It would have just been easier to say thank you and end it at that. No one likes an attitude _sweetheart_.” That name at the end made Rey’s skin crawl. Who does he think he is?

Before Rey could have the final word, he turned around and stormed down the corridor. Making a right at the next intersection and disappearing from sight. Rey was fuming. There was no need to act all high and mighty like that, and then to blame the whole thing on her? 

_Well damn you… damn you… -_

He hadn’t even given her his name. She couldn’t curse him out in her head because she didn't know his damn name!

She stood back up, and wiped the dust off of her pants. Glancing back over at the corridor the boy turned down, she still couldn’t believe the attitude he had given her. He should have been more responsible with his property. Rey brushed off the anger that was still stewing in her system. There were more important things to be worried about, like the two essays she had to write for Professor Malbus’ potion class that were due Monday. 

It wasn’t like she would cross paths with him again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter References 
> 
> [Metamorphmagus](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Metamorphmagus)
> 
> [Place Cachée](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Place_Cach%C3%A9e)
> 
> [Ilvermorny Houses](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ilvermorny_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry#Houses)
> 
> As always, thank you [@blessedreylo ](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo) for helping me work through a part of this chapter that I was stuck on!  
> 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for random thoughts that come to mind, fics I’m obsessing over, random Star Wars shit posting, and sometimes the art that I’m working on!  
> [@darth_rachel_](https://twitter.com/darth_rachel_)
> 
> And check out my Below Deck/Reylo yachting fic  
> [Caught Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708706/chapters/67815172)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had this chapter about 80% written weeks ago and then hit total writers block. But I got my shit together and was able to finish it over the last few days. Pardon any spelling or grammar mistakes, I edited this while I was in class lol. Hope you enjoy!

*****

It was the beginning of another week. Rey was still fuming over the interaction she had with the Ilvermorny boy. But she couldn't let that keep her from her studies. 

She had her class again with Rose, and Rey thought about asking her if she knew the bloody idiot she met in the corridor the other day. She was about to when Rose started telling her about how the rest of her first week went.

“I gotta say, the castle is gorgeous but I keep getting lost! How are you supposed to get anywhere when the staircases keep moving? And the ghosts! One snuck up on me and his head almost fell off when I screamed!”

“Oh that's just Nearly Headless Nick! He’s honestly harmless. Just loves to joke around. Its Peeves you need to be most careful of. He’ll come out of nowhere and cause all sorts of trouble.”

Rose closed her eyes and sighed, “That’s exactly what I need right now. Worrying about schoolwork and a poltergeist.”

The rest of the class went along smoothly. They were in Charms today, and focusing on the silencing charm. Rose had already started to learn this charm back at her home school, so she paired up with Rey to assist her at mastering it. In no time at all, the two girls were able to temporarily mute each other. 

Class ended and the two packed up their bags and headed towards the Great Hall for an early lunch before they went their separate ways to their next classes. 

“Hey Rose, question for you.”

“Yeah, what's up Rey?”

“So on Wednesday evenings my friends and I meet up in the library for a study group. I wanted to see if you would like to join us? I know they would love to meet you.”

“Oh Rey, thank you for the offer! But I already have plans with my friends from my school to study in our dormitory. Maybe we can find another day where you’re all free? And we can see if my friends want to join! I know you’ve said that you need some help in potions. My one friend is insanely talented in potions, I’m sure he would be able to give you some pointers.”

Rey gave her a smile, “That would be awesome Rose. We’ll definitely work out a time that works for us all. In the meantime, let's go get some food. I’m hungry, and they're serving pie for lunch today and it's delicious!”

On Wednesday, Rey met up with Finn and Kaydel for their scheduled study session in the library. While the three already spent a lot of time together outside of classes, they always made sure to have at least one day dedicated to actually studying and doing their homework. If not, nothing would ever get done between the three of them. 

“Oh. So I forgot to mention to you two earlier. Something extremely strange happened to me this weekend.”

Finn kept his head down in his work. “Rey, extremely strange things happen in this school all the time. Even without Peeves running around causing terror, things at Hogwarts are never normal.”

“No, not that type of strange. Just like... normal people strange?”

“Well what  _ normal people _ strange thing happened to you?” Kaydel raised her head to look at Rey. 

Rey started in, “Well I was just wandering around the castle like I do on Saturday mornings, catching up with the paintings, and out of nowhere something ran in front of me and tripped me! I went arse over tit and hit the ground hard.”

“Oh Rey! Are you okay? Did you go to the infirmary to make sure you weren’t injured?” Kaydel looked at her with a worried expression.

“Oh just wait. Story isn’t over yet. So when I finally got a look at what ran in front of me, there was this beautiful black cat sitting beside me. Not sure how such a small thing was able to get me to fall like that. It was very friendly and let me scratch its head, but who seriously lets their cat just wander around the castle like that? It’s so irresponsible!”

She took a deep breath and continued, “So then a boy ran around the corner calling for a cat and he came over to where I was. I recognized him as one of the Ilvermorny students, he must be older because I haven’t seen him in any of my classes. Called the cat Kylo, what a silly name. 

“He then asked what I was doing on the ground and I told him it was because his damn cat that was out on its own in the castle tripped me. And he had the audacity to put the blame on me and say that I didn’t know where I was going! 

“Except then I realized I was hurt more than I thought I was. Scraped up my one knee terribly and was bleeding quite a bit. He offered to heal it for me and I said I could just go to the infirmary. But he was pretty insistent about healing it at that moment.”

She paused after that, wondering if she should tell her two best friends about the weird moment that then happened between her and the boy. She had never had anyone look at her like that before. An intense gaze that made her both feel extremely uncomfortable in both a bad and a good way? Rey didn’t know what to make of it. And then there was the way he had touched her knee. It was just to check to make sure the skin was healed over, but it felt like so much more than that. His hand lingered there for so long. She had never had someone touch her that gently before, even if it was just her kneecap. 

Finn interrupted her thoughts, “Earth to Rey! Where did you go off to there for a moment? Is the story over?”

She shook her head, “Oh. No. Sorry. Yeah, so he healed my knee up and then got angry when I said he really didn’t need to do that. And then again attacked me, saying I shouldn’t be alone if I didn’t know where I was going. I called him a twat, and he grabbed the cat, told me I had an attitude, and stormed off. Didn’t even get his name so I couldn’t get the last word in.”   


Both Finn and Kaydel sat there looking at her. Neither said a thing for a few moments, making Rey increasingly uncomfortable.

“Rey, we love you and all, and it was definitely not nice of this boy to put any kind of blame on you, but you do kind of get an attitude sometimes when people try to say you were in the wrong. I don’t think calling this boy a twat was the right thing to do. Couldn’t you have just thanked him and left it at that?” Kaydel was always the voice of reason in the group. She always knew how to analyze a situation, especially when it came to Rey’s outbursts. 

“Yeah peanut. You tend to overreact sometimes. Not that its a bad thing, just you're not one to think before they speak.” Finn reached out and grabbed her hand. “But I understand trying to defend yourself. I’m sure this boy will be no trouble again. Clearly neither of you want anything to do with each other, and if he’s older it's not like you'll see him in any classes.”

They were right. Rey definitely was one to go into defense mode before thinking a situation over. But she wasn't going to let anyone, nevertheless a boy who doesn’t even go to Hogwarts, treat her like that. 

*****

While everyone was eating dinner Friday night, Professor Chewbacca walked behind Professor Skywalker, pushing a cart that had a large item draped in a dark cloth. 

“Everyone, if I could have a moment of your time. I’m sorry to interrupt your supper but we have important items to discuss!”

The entire room focused their attention to the Hogwarts headmaster.

“We have some important information to talk about regarding the Triwizard Tournament tonight. First, Professor Chewbacca, if you may.”

The professor walked up to the cart and ripped away the cloth. Under was a large stone goblet. And out of the goblet, blue flames arose. 

“This everyone, is the Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the Triwizard Tournament must write their name on a piece of parchment, and throw it into the flames before sundown on Sunday evening. Come Monday, the goblet will select its three champions for the tournament. Once selected, there’s no turning back, You are bound by a magical contract.”

Rey, Tallie, and Kallie all looked at each other with wide eyes. 

The professor kept speaking, “In past years, the rules of the tournament stated that no student under the age of seventeen mat enter their name in consideration-”

The hall erupted in whispers and boos from the students.

“Silence!” The professor projected his voice over the hall, “As I was saying, in previous years there was an age restriction placed on the goblet. After speaking with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards, along with the headmasters from Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny, we have come to the conclusion that we can lower the restriction. This year, students aged 15 and up may enter their name to possibly compete. 

“You have the weekend to think about it. This is a very serious decision to be made, but those chosen will stand victorious at the end, and the winner will leave this school year with eternal glory. Only the best of the best make it to the tournament. I know my fellow headmasters will join me in supporting any student that wishes to make such an important decision.”

With the wave of his wand, the dishes of their main course started to disappear and trays of wonderful desserts replaced them. “Now, let's have a wonderful rest of our meal and head off to bed for the evening. I know a lot of you have some thinking that needs to be done, but some sweets are always a good way to start a weekend!”

After dinner had finished, Rey had caught up to Cassian and the two began their walk down to the Slytherin dormitories. With the excitement of the announcement tonight, the two of them stayed silent as they began their journey down to the dungeons. It was very unusual for them to not have anything to say to one another, and it made Rey feel extremely uncomfortable. 

Someone from behind called out their names, and she heard soft footsteps running towards them. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Jyn making her way towards the two of them. A blush started creeping up Cassian’s neck, but he scrubbed his hand over his face, took a deep breath, and turned around to face the girl. 

“Jyn!” His voice cracked slightly as he enthusiastically said her name. “Everything alright?” 

Rey had to hold in a laugh. It was completely obvious that Cassian was gone for Jyn. But even with both of their obvious flirting with one another, Jyn somehow didn’t even notice how nervous he looked every time they talked. 

“Oh yes. Quite fine. Wanted to see if I could walk with you two on the way to your dormitories? I need a breather from the rest of the Gryffindors. Tonight was a little too exciting for the lot of them. Everyone of course is saying they’re the ‘bravest of them all’ or whatever that means. Sometimes I think the sorting hat got it wrong placing me in there.”

Rey eyed her skeptically. “So you’re saying you have no interest in entering your name?”

“Oh I didn’t say that!” Jyn let out a soft chuckle. “I’m one hundred percent giving it a go. Eternal glory? Sounds fun to me. Plus you always know I’m up for a challenge.” 

Cassian just nodded. Rey always thought it was hilarious how he would get so shy around her sometimes. For as much as they obviously flirted with each other, sometimes Cassian couldn’t even look at her he was so smitten. 

Jyn continued, “The two of you thinking about entering? It’s huge news that someone your age can enter Rey.” 

Cassian was the first to answer, “Uh, possibly? It all sounds so exciting, getting to really push yourself in using everything we’ve learned through the years here. But at the same time it also sounds terrible. Thrown in front of everyone to perform like that. Plus we all know how dangerous this can get. Didn’t you pay attention when reading Hogwarts: A History? People have  _ died. _ ”

“But it's been hundreds of years since someone died in competition. And that was entirely their fault may I remind you. Clearly you haven't read up on as much as you thought you did. They didn’t know the proper charms to make their way through one of the trials, which is why an age restriction was placed since then.” 

Rey jumped in between Jyn and Cassian, and looped her arms with theirs, “Well I’m definitely going to consider it. I’ve read about the past competitions and the trials sound bloody insane. And you know I’m always up for insane!” 

“Yes Rey,” Cassian said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, “we all know of your daredevil tendencies. Honestly I’d be more shocked if you said you didn’t want to enter.” 

Jyn nodded her head, “You may be two years behind us, but your wand skills outshine even the best of us. You’d take me down in a duel without even flinching.” 

“Incredible. Five years and I’m finally getting the praise I deserve from you two. And it only took thinking about entering a competition where I have a chance of dying to get it.”

Jyn bumped her hips into Rey’s, “The incomparable Rey Niima, humble as always!”

The three of them shared a laugh.

“So we’ll do it then, yeah?” Cassian turned his head towards the two girls. “We’ll go together on Sunday and enter our names?”

Rey nodded her head, “If you two are in, then I am too.”

“Same here. Plus with so many of my fellow Gryffindors entering their names, what is the chance of one of us actually getting chosen?”

The three arrived at the top of the stairwell that brought students down to the dungeons, and also to the Slytherin dormitories. 

“Well guess it's time to part here. Time to head up to my incredibly  _ brave and courageous _ housemates.” Jyn did an over exaggerated eye roll.

Cassian let out a small chuckle. “At least in Slytherin everyone will keep to themselves for now if they are thinking of entering.”

“That’s us Slytherins. Silent, but deadly.” Rey turned to face the two, “Let’s meet after lunch on Sunday? We can go together afterwards and then eat our feelings in all of the chocolate Cassian has hidden in his trunk.”

“How did you know about the chocola- actually nevermind. I don’t want to know how you found out.” Cassian moved to cover his face with his hand. 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you two then. Laters!”

*****

After entering her name into the Goblet of Fire, Rey had spent the rest of Sunday worrying. Did she make the right decision by entering? Or was it the absolute stupidest thing she had ever done in her life. But there was no going back now. Once your name was submitted, you were stuck with your decision. 

Finn and Kaydel of course had been there to calm her nerves. They kept reminding her that she was one of the smartest witches at the school, even more so than most seventh years. She was just overthinking it. They suggested she do something to distract her mind because sitting around worrying wasn’t doing her any good.

Cassian and Jyn were also worrying if they made the wrong decision. This would be life changing for anyone if they were selected. While eating their feelings sounded like a good idea before today, Rey suggested the three go out flying for a little while. They flew in silence all around the grounds, letting the crisp fall air that had started to fall over Scotland distract them from their thoughts. 

It was now Monday. At breakfast, Professor Kanata had announced that afternoon classes were cancelled, and that everyone was to report back to the Great Hall at 3 PM for the drawing of the champions. Rey then spent all morning in her head. She barely paid attention in Akbar's class, messing up on one of the charms they had been practicing the entire class. They were to use the color changing charm to turn an apple from red to green. Rey’s apple turned every shade but, and then disappeared into thin air.

And by the afternoon, Rey could barely sit still. 

She walked in silence next to her two friends, making their way into the Great Hall where the rest of the school started to trickle in. They quickly found seats amongst the rest of the Hogwarts students. 

Then Rey saw Rose walking into the hall. She had been so glad to make a friend from the other school, and she tried to wave her down in an offering to sit with her and her friends. Even though Rose wasn’t able to make it to their study group, she really wanted to introduce her to Finn and Kaydel. She didn’t see her and walked over to the rest of the Ilvermorny students. She shuffled past a few other students and plopped down in a seat.

Rose leaned in towards a boy sitting on her right. He had curly dark hair and golden skin. Whatever Rose had to say clearly got to him, as he threw his head back in laughter when she finished. 

“Hey, Rey, who was the girl you were waving to?” Kaydel nudged her shoulder. 

“Oh, that's Rose. She’s in my charms class. A student from Ilvermorny. We’ve sorta become friends I guess.” 

Finn piped in on her other side, “And who is she talking to? He’s really cute!”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Not sure. I really haven’t talked to many other Ilvermorny students, other than Rose and that wanker in the hall the other day.”

She glanced back over to Rose and saw her lean to her other side and say something to the person on her left. It was when the student sitting in front of them leaned over to grab something out of their bag that she recognized them.

It was  _ him. _

Rey went pale. She watched as a huge grin grew on his face as he leaned into Rose to say something back to her. Rose let out a laugh. Was she friends with that monster?

Kaydel chimed in next to her. “Oh! That other boy is cute too! Rey, why didn’t you tell us your new friend has cute friends?”

She groaned and slumped further into her seat, covering her face with her hands. 

“Guys that's him! The wanker in the hall! The one with the cat!”

“No fucking way. Rey! Could you have mentioned he was fit?” 

She groaned, “Kay, I don’t think that matters when he was a fucking arsehole to me.”

Kaydel gave her an intense stare, a sly grin coming across her face, “But you didn’t deny that he’s fit, hm?”

Rey smacked her on the arm, “Oh hush! It’s not important. I just want to stay as far away from him as possible this year. Both him and that cat of his.”

Finn let out a laugh. “Oh is that what they're calling it these days?”

“I don’t know why I’m even friends with the two of you.”

“It’s because we’re the only ones who can deal with your overdramatic ways. And you love us, admit it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Love you guys.” Rey tried to keep a straight face but immediately broke out into the giggles. She grasped her two friends' hands and gave them each a squeeze.

Kaydel went to say something, but before she could Professor Skywalker, Professor Holdo, and Professor Phasma all came to the middle of the hall. The tables had been removed and benches circled around the Goblet of Fire placed in the center. 

Professor Phasma was holding something wrapped in cloth in her arms. 

“We are about to select our three champions, but before we do I have something special to show you.” She uncradled the package from her arms and began to unwrap it. When it was fully uncovered, she held up a beautiful pewter and glass trophy that shined under the lights from the hall and the ever glowing Goblet of Fire. 

“This, my students, is the Triwizard Cup! Only one in the end will stand tall and hoist up this chalice of champions!”   
  
The hall erupted in applause. Everyone’s eyes fixated on the beautiful trophy in front of them. Someone in this room was going to leave this year with that cup in hand. Rey had never won anything in her life, and she knew she would be forever grateful if she could be the one to win it in victory.

Professor Holdo stepped forward and raised her wand into the air. 

“Let us begin.”

She waved her wand in an elegant fashion as she surveyed the room. The flames lighting the hall dimmed down to a warm glow, and the goblet cast a blue hue over the inhabitants. 

The flames in the goblet then started to grow. Rey could feel the warmth of the flames from where she was seated. She could feel the magic spark within her.

With a loud crackle, a scrap of paper flew high into the air out of the mouth of the goblet. Slowly drifting down through the air, like a butterfly in a slight breeze. Within a few seconds the paper landed in Professor Skywalker's hand. While slightly singed around the edges, it had a tiny blue bow attached to the paper. 

He carefully unfolded the paper, and took a brief pause before announcing the name written down.

“Our champion from Beauxbatons Academy. Aurélie Baudelaire!”

Rey glanced over to where the Beauxbatons students were seated, and watched as a petite girl with golden hair stood up. She had a small smile on her face as she waved shyly towards the rest of the room. The students from Beauxbatons were cheering and chanting her name, a few getting up to give her hugs and a pat on the shoulder. The rest of the hall clapped for her. 

A loud pop and a flash went off, and it was then that Rey noticed the camera set up near the students. A representative from the Daily Prophet was there with a photographer, getting necessary photos and statements ready for an article that was probably to be run tomorrow. With this being the first Triwizard Tournament including the American school, it was bound to be huge news in the wizarding world. 

As fast as the congratulations had happened for Aurélie, the goblet again started sparking with blue flames. Another piece of paper flew up into the air, this time coming down into the Professors hands much quicker. 

He opened the paper, and Rey noticed his eyes went wide. 

“Our champion from Ilvermorny. Ben Solo!”

While the students from Ilvermorny cheered and hollered, the rest of the hall erupted into whispers. 

Finn leaned his head towards Rey’s ear. “Did.... did he just say  _ Solo? _ ”

She looked up towards the Ilvermorny students and watched as a boy stood in the crowd. 

_ It was  _ him again _! _

Her jaw dropped. She finally had a name for the face that disgusted her (and intrigued her) that had been haunting her thoughts for the past week. And to top it all off, he was a Solo. 

Everyone knew of the famous American wizard Han Solo. He had made a name for himself all over the world smuggling magical creatures back into their countries of origins. Getting them out of the hands of bad people. 

Rey wasn’t even aware that Han Solo had children. And now she also knew that this boy, Ben, was also the son of the famed witch Leia Organa. And then everything started to click in her mind. They way Professor Skywalker looked at the boy when they arrived that first night. Leia Organa was the twin sister of Luke Skywalker. The two of them, plus Han, were war heroes from the first wizarding war many years ago. He was this boy's uncle, and this  _ Ben _ had just shrugged him off like he meant nothing to him. How could someone be like that towards family?

She couldn’t think too much about it. Why should she put effort into thinking about this boy after he was so incredibly rude to her. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind to mull over later. 

All that was left was the student from Hogwarts. Rey knew that a good amount of Gryffindor sixth and seventh years all entered their names, including Jyn and one of her Quidditch teammates, Snap. In Slytherin, only four had been brave enough to enter. Herself, Cassian, Armitage Hux, and Bazine Netal. Cassian and Jyn were sitting behind her, while Hux and Bazine were a few seats down. Rey noticed Bazine had a smug look on her face. All she wanted to do was be the center of attention, so being chosen would probably be one of the best things to happen in her life. Bazine was the stereotypical popular girl like Rey had seen in the muggle television shows. Always had her hair and makeup done perfectly, and never had a wrinkle on her uniform. She always went out of her way to make fun of Rey, but she had learned to ignore her comments as it just fueled Bazine on if she responded. 

The flames in the goblet swelled up one final time. But this time it took longer for a piece of paper to appear. The entire room was silent, waiting for that final name to be chosen. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, wondering who would be representing the host school.

After what felt like forever, the goblet spit out the final slip of paper. It drifted down from up high in the air, landing directly into Professor Skywalkers hands. 

He took a visible deep breath before slowly unfolding the scrap. When opened, the Professor started to smile. 

“And the final champion, from Hogwarts is-”

It felt like everyone in the room stopped breathing. Everyone waiting with patient eyes on the Hogwarts headmaster. With news that would change the life of one individual. 

“... Rey Niima.”

_ Fuck.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurélie Baudelaire is clearly an OC of mine and I love her your honor. I can't wait to introduce her some more. And her name is totally badass. Aurélie= Golden, Baudelaire= Dagger. She may be a quiet girl, but she's definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with. 
> 
> Can you guess who Rose's other friend is? *wink wink*
> 
> Harry Potter References 
> 
> [Hogwarts Fifth Year Charms Lessons](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Charms_\(class\)#Fifth_year)
> 
> [International Confederation of Wizards](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/International_Confederation_of_Wizards)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for random thoughts that come to mind, fics I’m obsessing over, random Star Wars shit posting, and sometimes the art that I’m working on!  
> [@darth_rachel_](https://twitter.com/darth_rachel_)
> 
> I also started a Tumblr page where I also will be posting updates to my fics if you don't use Twitter. Follow me there! [Darth Rachel](https://darth-rachel.tumblr.com)
> 
> And check out my Below Deck/Reylo yachting fic  
> [Caught Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708706/chapters/67815172)


End file.
